Sad Beautiful Tragic
by Uchiha Bizzle
Summary: Aku pernah membuat sebuah kesalahan. Karena kesombonganku, aku kehilangan lelaki yang kucintai. Namun aku berusaha untuk meraihnya kembali. Dan inilah pengalaman hidupku yang harus kau ketahui. –Uchiha Sakura/ONESHOOT/SasuSaku slight SasuGaa/Lil-bit Yaoi/DLDR and RnR please;)


Aku pernah membuat sebuah kesalahan. Karena kesombonganku, aku kehilangan lelaki yang kucintai. Namun aku berusaha untuk meraihnya kembali. Dan inilah pengalaman hidupku yang harus kau ketahui.–Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : OOC, LIL-BIT YAOI, GAJE, TYPO(S), ETC**

**-DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ-**

**-SasuSaku Slight SasuGaa-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sad Beautiful Tragic -OneShoot-**

Seperti seorang penulis pernah mengatakan, apa pun yang kalian lakukan jangan berkedip! Gadis itu melakukannya saat matanya terus berarah pada layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Jari-jarinya yang ulet itu tampak dengan leluasa mengetik seperti pengetik tercepat di dunia. Otaknya berjalan tanpa henti saat inspirasi terus menerus masuk ke dalam otaknya. Di dalamnya tertulis bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung karena telah memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya. Teringat tentang kelulusannya beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatnya berhenti mengetik. Seluruh inspirasi yang berada di otaknya berhenti mengalir. Jarinya pun begitu. Dan ia mengedipkan matanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang kursi yang ia duduki. Kursi yang dapat memutar itu ia putarkan dengan kakinya sehingga sekarang tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang. Matanya melihat pada seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Tampak nyenyak. Ia teringat perjuangan lelaki itu mendapatkannya.

Menjadi seorang primadona di kampus sangatlah tidak enak dan tidak nyaman. Begitu banyak lelaki yang memintanya untuk tidur dengannya. Mengajaknya pergi keluar dengannya. Dan mengajaknya untuk kencan makan malam. Semua itu terdengar omong kosong di telinganya. Bertumbuh dalam sebuah keluarga yang meninggikan sopan-satun yang tinggi membuatnya berhati-hati mencari lelaki yang pantas untuknya. Terlebih lagi, keluarganya benar-benar berharap padanya karena ia adalah seorang anak tunggal. Orang tuanya mengharapkan seorang lelaki yang sepadan dengannya. Yang memiliki otak yang cerdas, berwawasan luas serta seorang lelaki yang kaya raya. Terlebih lagi gadis ini adalah gadis yang benar-benar cantik luar biasa. Mata hijau jernih, hidung yang mancung, serta bibir tipis yang seksi. Wajahnya benar-benar mulus, tak ada noda sedikitpun. Rambutnya selalu ia gerai untuk mendukung kecantikannya. Serta tubuhnya yang benar-benar ideal membuat para lelaki di kampusnya dulu menggilainya. Gadis itu selalu bersikap sopan kepada siapa pun maka dari itu ia harus mendapatkan lelaki yang sama sopan dengannya. Karena jika ia salah memilih kekasih, ia mungkin tidak akan perawan hingga ia menikah seperti sekarang. Namun ternyata ia mendapatkannya. Ia mendapatkan lelaki itu.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia menghampiri suaminya yang tengah terlelap. Merangkak dengan gerakan yang lambat agar ia tidak membangunkannya. Rambutnya tergerai berwarna merah muda, sangat lembut dan panjang. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah lelaki itu sambil menatap wajah lelaki itu. Mengingat umur pernikahannya yang masih berjalan 6 bulan itu menjadi sangat bangga. Karena kecantikannya semua lelaki menginginkannya. Karena kecantikannya, ia mendapatkan segalanya. Termasuk lelaki yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Sehingga di umurnya yang masih 23 tahun ini terpaksa harus cepat menikah karena takut tubuhnya dirusak oleh seorang lelaki bejat. Gadis ini harus dimiliki seutuhnya oleh seorang lelaki. Seperti sekarang ini. Gadis ini memang luar biasa cantik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," bisik gadis itu mengecup pipi suaminya dengan lembut lalu ia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk suaminya. Namun suaminya masih tetap pada tempatnya. Terlelap begitu nyenyak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku,"

* * *

"Hei, sayang," sapa gadis itu saat ia sedang memakan sereal paginya. Suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu hanya tersenyum padanya. Namun gadis ini tidak sama sekali ada niatan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Padahal dalam hati suaminya sangat ingin diperhatikan oleh gadis ini. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke, suaminya itu membuka kulkasnya sendiri sambil mengambil sekotak susu di dalam sana. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia membuka penutup kemasannya dan meminumnya. Sambil masih meneguk susunya itu ia berjalan menuju meja makan lalu menarik kemasan itu dari mulutnya. Ia menatap sejenak istrinya yang sedang melahap sarapannya itu. Sangat cantik di pagi hari. Padahal istrinya belum sama sekali mandi. Mungkin hanya menyikat gigi, sama sepertinya. Istrinya menatap pada Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu, kikuk.

"Entahlah, Sakura. Tapi kau sangat cantik," ujar Sasuke memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Sakura. "Selamat pagi,"

"Selamat pagi, Suamiku," balas Anna tampak senang. "Hm, aku memang cantik," lanjut Sakura percaya diri. Kepercayadiriannya benar-benar berlebihan, menurut Sasuke seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengutarakan maksudnya pada istrinya itu karena ia tidak ingin membuat permasalahan di umur pernikahannya yang masih muda. Sasuke pun menarik tubuhnya dari meja makan lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kurasa hari ini aku akan pulang larut malam, kuharap kau masih bangun. Pekerjaanku banyak sekali," ujar Sasuke menarik nafasnya.

"Oh? Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa menunggumu," ujar Sakura, senang. Maksud Justin dari tadi ia berbicara adalah supaya Sakura sadar bahwa ia seharusnya membuatkan Sasuke sarapan. Namun kenyataannya adalah Sakura tidak melakukan itu. Justru ia tampak mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menarik nafas. Mungkin ia akan sarapan di kantornya dan mungkin ia akan memikirkan sejenak tentang kelakuan istrinya yang semenjak mereka menikah berubah.

"Aku mencintaimu," serunya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga sayang, aku harus mengganti pakaianku," ujar Sasuke membalas Sakura dengan nada suara yang malas. Namun Sakura tak peka apa yang sedang Sasuke maksud, biasanya Sakura sangat sensitif dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menghilang setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong.

* * *

Mata Sasuke memerhatikan sebuah foto yang berada dalam bingkai foto di atas meja kantornya. Istrinya sedang tersenyum di sana. Senyumannya sungguh menawan. Tidak pernah ia tidak melirik foto itu jika ia telah masuk ke dalam kantornya. Gadis itu penyemangat hidupnya. Setelah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun bersama gadis itu, ia merasa ia adalah lelaki paling beruntung, sebelum ia akhirnya menikah. Dulu, Sakura memang adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan ramah. Ia tidak pernah sombong pada siapa pun. Sasuke dulu berpikir, Sakura-lah yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi kenyataannya adalah tidak. Sejak Sakura dan Sasuke menikah, tingkah Sakura semakin lama semakin menyebalkan dan seperti tidak ada tanggung jawab sebagai istri. Di saat Sasuke menginginkan seorang anak darinya, Sakura menolak karena takut tubuhnya yang langsing itu berubah menjadi lebih besar. Tiap kali Sasuke pulang dari kantornya, Sakura tidak pernah melepaskan dasinya atau hanya sekedar untuk membuatnya kopi atau teh. Justru Sakura tertidur. Jika Sakura sedang tidak tertidur, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Sakura sedang mengetik sebuah cerita karena Sakura ingin membuat bukunya. Sasuke mendukung apa yang Sakura selalu perbuat, tapi tidak dengan Sakura terhadap dirinya. Sakura kadang kesal dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke selalu sibuk dalam pekerjaannya, tapi pada kenyataannya adalah Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Sasuke justru rela untuk pulang cepat agar istrinya dapat menyuguhkannya paling tidak kecupan atau tangannya yang akan menarik dasinya lepas dari lehernya. Sakura selalu menuntut lebih pada Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Sasuke muak terhadap Sakura adalah sikapnya yang selalu merasa dirinya cantik.

Sakura memang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantik. Semua lelaki menginginkannya dulu. Bahkan saat Sasuke telah berpacaran dengan Sakura, masih saja banyak orang yang menginginkan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. Sakura dulu sangat ramah, tidak seperti sekarang, ia sangat sombong. Kemana gadisnya yang dulu? Gadisnya yang dulu selalu mengerti dirinya di saat ia sedang kesusahan. Semua itu telah berhenti sejak Sasuke meminangnya sebagai istri. Sasuke menarik nafasnya. Berharap istrinya akan cepat berubah. Tubuh Sasuke tampak tak sehat beberapa hari terakhir dan Sakura tidak melihat tanda-tandanya. Saat Sasuke sedang termenung melihat foto istrinya, pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk.

"Masuk," ujarnya menegakan tubuhnya. Saat ia melihat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, muncullah seorang lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tidak begitu tinggi namun tampak berkarisma. Hanya saja, cara jalannya berbeda. Ia adalah asisten Justin. "Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Uchiha-san," suara lelaki itu terdengar seperti banci sekarang. Karena memang ia adalah seorang lelaki gay. "A-aku mendapatkan telepon dari istrimu, ia bilang hari ini ia baru saja pergi ke dokter,"

"Oh? Dan apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Sasuke. Dan yeah, Sasuke tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dari siapa pun di kantor selain oleh asistennya. Termasuk istrinya sendiri. Karena jika ia sedang bekerja, ia sangat tidak senang diganggui oleh siapa pun. Ia seorang pekerja keras yang sangat detail menjalankan tugasnya. Gaara, asistennya yang gay itu mendecak pinggang sambil siku-sikunya berada di pinggangnya, layaknya gadis yang sedang malas berbicara pada orang tuanya.

"Ia bilang tadi pagi ia merasa pusing setelah kau pergi dari kantor. Tapi kata dokternya, ia tidak apa-apa," jelas Gaara yang membuat Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya. Sasuke benar-benar khawatir saat ia tahu istrinya pergi ke dokter sendirian tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Hn. Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke. "Biarkan aku bekerja sekarang," lanjut Sasuke mengusir Gaara dengan cara yang sangat sopan. Dan tentu saja Gaara segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Saat pintu ruang kerja benar-benar tertutup, Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya. Kuso! Sasuke berpikir mungkin ia juga sakit. Tulang punggung Sasuke rasanya benar-benar butuh keregangan sekarang. Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak duduk maka pinggang dan punggungnya merasa sangat sakit. Terlebih lagi Sasuke sering sekali telat makan siang atau makan malam karena terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Sasuke.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Tak terasa sudah larut malam, terpaksa Sasuke harus pulang ke rumahnya. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau. Ia selalu merasa lelah. Dan ia membutuhkan istrinya. Namun istrinya selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Selalu mengacuhkan Sasuke. Sakura tampaknya telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Saat berada di kamar tidurnya, Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya tanpa melepasnya, begitu juga dengan sepatunya. Lalu ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan keadaan yang benar-benar lesu. Sasuke rasa ia akan terserang demam.

Dan benar saja. Sasuke jatuh sakit saat ia baru saja terduduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Sasuke merasa pusing, mual, tubuhnya benar-benar lesu. Sasuke yang melihat atasannya melewatinya beberapa menit yang lalu tahu Sasuke pasti sedang sakit. Mengapa istrinya tidak meminta Sasuke tidak bekerja untuk sementara waktu? Dan memang, kembali Sakura tidak memerhatikan Sasuke. Gaara bangkit dari kursinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sasuke. Sebelum ia masuk, ia mengetuknya terlebih dahulu lalu ia membukanya. Terlihat atasannya yang mengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan bernafas melewati mulut. Oh, ya ampun, Sasuke benar-benar harus dibawa pulang ke rumah lagi.

"Uchiha-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara mendekati Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab asistennya yang memiliki suara banci itu. "Uchiha-san?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Mari kuantar pulang sekarang. Kurasa kau tidak sanggup untuk bekerja hari ini,"

"Oh dan mengapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke tampaknya enggan sekali untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah benar-benar muak terhadap Sakura yang tidak peduli padanya. Ia tidak ingin menemui istrinya yang ternyata tinggi hati itu. Yang selalu mengedepankan kecantikannya. Omong kosong! Kecantikan tidak akan ada apa-apanya jika kecantikan dalamnya tidak terpancarkan dengan senyum tulus. Sasuke menarik nafasnya. "Aku lebih memilih di kantor dibanding aku harus bertemu dengan istriku lagi,"

"Mengapa?" tanya Gaara, ia memang tertarik dengan atasannya yang luar biasa tampan itu.

"Karena dia tidak pernah peduli denganku," ujar Sasuke menarik nafasnya, masih mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang benar-benar merawatku di rumah sana. Tanganku rasanya tak sanggup untuk memegang apa pun sekarang,"

"Itu mungkin karena kau sering sekali bekerja. Kurasa kau memang harus butuh istirahat beberapa hari,"

"Aku sakit! Tentu saja aku membutuhkan istirahat, hanya saja tidak di rumah,"

"Kau harus pulang, Uchiha-san," saran Gaara, sangat perhatian. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengurusiku di rumah sana,"

"Maka aku yang akan mengurusimu sampai kau sembuh nanti," ujar Gaara. "Percaya padaku, aku tidak akan menggoda istrimu. Meski ia memang sangat cantik. Mungkin malam nanti aku akan membawakanmu makanan,"

"Kau akan melakukannya? Aku tidak peduli apa pun jenis kelaminmu, tapi demi Tuhan aku membutuhkan perhatian sekarang. Maksudku, aku harus dirawat, kurasa,"

"Maka aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang, mungkin istrimu akan menjagamu. Dan aku akan kembali ke rumahmu setelah seluruh pekerjaanku selesai,"

"Terserah apa katamu," ujar Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan sayang," bujuk Sakura berusaha selembut mungkin. Namun Sasuke rasanya tak kuat untuk memakan makanan yang istrinya buat. Rasanya sangat tak enak dan tidak menggugah selera Sasuke untuk memakannya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah. Ia terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kompres di atas keningnya untuk menurunkan panasnya. Tadi siang dokter telah datang ke rumah Justin untuk memeriksanya. Dan ya, Sasuke demam serta ia memang sangat lelah. Namun malam ini Sasuke tampaknya memang memegang kata-katanya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk ini. Aku harus mandi sekarang. Jika tidak kulitku mungkin akan kering,"

"Urusilah tubuhmu yang cantik itu. Jangan pedulikan aku, pergilah," suruh Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sakura menaikan kedua alisnya, bingung dengan respon suaminya yang berubah. Sasuke sangat ketus malam ini. Tapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Bertepatan saat Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, suara bel pintu rumah mereka terdengar. Itu Gaara, pikir Sasuke. Sakura mendecak kesal setelah ia mendengar suara bel itu, dengan malas ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu lalu ia membuka pintu utama rumah mereka. Lalu ia melihat seorang lelaki yang memiliki paras yang tampan berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah tato bertuliskan kata 'Ai' atau cinta itu. Ia tidak tertarik, namun tubuhnya yang tegap itu menarik perhatiannya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar dibanding tubuh Sasuke. Mata Sakura melihat pada tangan lelaki itu yang membawa beberapa kotak makanan yang tersusun rapi di tangannya, tanpa plastik untuk menampungnya. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Hai, aku Gaara. Aku asisten, Uchiha-san. Pasti kau istri Uchiha-san, 'kan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara bancinya yang membuat Sakura melongo. Lelaki setampan ini berbicara dengan nada suara seperti wanita? Apa-apaan. Namun sepertinya Sakura mengetahui suara ini. Ini memang Gaara, dan ya, Gaara juga telah memberitahunya tadi. Sakura tidak menjawabnya, namun ia membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar lagi agar Gaara masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa Uchiha-san ada di rumah? Aku membawa makan malam untuknya," lanjut Gaara merasa terabaikan.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Ia ada di kamar. Dari tadi aku berusaha untuk memberinya makan, tapi kurasa ia sedang malas makan. Dan mungkin masakanku juga tidak enak," ujar Sakura, jujur sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. Gaara berbalik dengan gaya keperempuanannya lalu ia terkekeh pelan.

"Boleh aku masuk ke kamarnya? Mungkin aku bisa membujuknya untuk makan malam. Tadi pagi aku yang mengantarkannya ke rumah, namun tidak ada kau,"

"Oh, tentu saja. Masuk saja, mungkin kau sudah tahu kamarnya di mana. Kau sangat membantu, terima kasih," ujar Sakura mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan penuh semangat, lelaki yang memiliki jiwa keperempuanan itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya layaknya perempuan sedang berjalan. Sakura tidak menertawainya, Sakura hanya berpikir ini sangat konyol. Tapi masa bodoh! Ia harus cepat mandi air hangat malam ini agar kecantikannya tidak memudar. Ia tidak ingin jika kecantikannya itu tidak terpancar lagi, suaminya tidak akan mencintainya lagi. Tapi kenyataannya adalah Sasuke tidak berpikir seperti itu. Terbaring di atas tempat tidur, Justin berusaha menarik nafasnya. Berusaha untuk bersabar dengan sikap istrinya yang masih belum menerima bahwa statusnya sekarang adalah menjadi seorang istri. Saat ia sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri, seorang lelaki mengetuk pintunya yang membuatnya terpaksa harus melihat pada pintu itu sehingga kepalanya menjadi sakit.

"Hei, Gaara," sapa Sasuke dapat mencium aroma parfum yang khas dari Gaara. Dengan senyum sumringah, Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Hei, Uchiha-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya lalu dengan perhatiannya ia memegang kepala Sasuke. Kening Sasuke benar-benar panas. Dan Sasuke membiarkan tangan itu terdiam di keningnya. Ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang perhatian padanya. "Oh, ya Tuhan. Kau benar-benar panas, Uchiha-san,"

"Panggil aku Sasuke, kita sedang tidak bekerja," ujar Sasuke merasakan kedamaian.

"Oh, baiklah," Gaara tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. "Aku membawakan makanan untukmu, kuharap kau ingin memakannya," ujar Gaara sambil membuka beberapa kotak makanannya dan sebagian ia taruh di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ternyata lelaki ini benar-benar perhatian dengannya. Terlebih lagi tatapan hangatnya membuat Sasuke ingin terus menatap lelaki ini. Masih pada penglihatan Sasuke yang dari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Gaara, akhirnya Gaara telah menyiapkan makanannya setelah ia harus mencampuri beberapa lauk pauk untuk Sasuke.

"Oh, Kami-sama. Aku benar-benar kasihan denganmu. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan," ujar Gaara lalu menyodorkan sendok itu pada mulut Sasuke. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sasuke melahapnya dengan senang. Gaara tersenyum hangat kembali, senyuman itu membuat hati Sasuke terasa sangat damai. Mata mereka bertemu, kemudian terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Pipi Gaara memerah saat Sasuke memberikannya senyum penuh arti di baliknya. "Kuharap kau ingin menghabiskan makanan yang kubuat,"

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Kau yang membuat masakan ini? Rasanya enak sekali,"

"Benarkah?" Gaara tak menyangka atasannya menyukai makanannya.

"Ya, kuharap kau akan datang besok hingga aku benar-benar sembuh," pinta Sasuke, terdengar seperti memohon. Tapi itu memang benar. Sasuke mengharapkan kedatangan Gaara lagi. Lelaki ini memenuhi apa yang Sasuke selama ini inginkan. Perhatian dari seseorang. Dan Sasuke mendapatkannya dari Gaara. Terlebih lagi saat Sasuke menatap mata Gaara, ia merasakan getaran yang sungguh aneh. Ia bahkan bingung mengapa ia tertarik dengan lelaki ini.

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah bilang seperti itu," ujar Gaara dengan suara bancinya. Suara bancinya itu bahkan sekarang terdengar seperti simfoni indah bagi Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit mereka bercengkrama di dalam kamar, tak terasa Sasuke telah menghabiskan makanannya sehingga Gaara terpaksa harus meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kehilangan saat Gaara pergi dari kamarnya. Terakhir ia melihat Gaara dengan senyumannya membuat Sasuke merasa rindu pada Gaara. Sakura muncul setelah Gaara berpamitan padanya ke kamar lalu ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah makan sayang?" tanya Sakura perhatian. Ia telah selesai mandi, tentu saja.

"Hn, makanannya sangat lezat,"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tidak dapat memasak makanan yang enak untukmu. Cepat sembuh sayang," bisik Sakura mendekati Sasuke lalu mengecup keningnya. Namun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Sakura, ia ingin tidur.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk ke kantor karena sakit. Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih sakit. Namun Gaara masih rutin pergi ke rumahnya. Mungkin hari ini Gaara tidak dapat datang ke rumah Sasuke karena ia memiliki tugas panggilan dari kota lain. Gaara telah memberitahu Sasuke malam sebelumnya. Itu benar-benar membuat perasaan Sasuke sakit. Ia menyukai Gaara, harus diakui. Ia ingin Gaara datang dan memerhatikannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak begitu mempedulikan apa yang Sakura perbuat di rumah. Namun yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah tiap pagi pasti Sakura pergi keluar lalu Sakura pulang dengan wajah yang murung, tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin terlihat sedih di depan suaminya. Ia selalu tersenyum. Dan ya, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan Sakura. Tiap malamnya Sakura berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mengetik ceritanya, pengalaman hidupnya di sana. Mungkin ceritanya akan menginspirasi banyak orang. Karena ada sebuah alasan dibalik kecantikan Sakura.

Malam sudah menjadi bagian dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Gaara memang benar tidak datang ke rumah Sasuke sehingga malam ini Sakura harus menyuapi Sasuke yang masih susah untuk makan. Sakura sempat bingung mengapa Sasuke tidak ingin disuapi oleh istrinya sendiri namun mau dengan rekan kerjanya. Mungkin karena masakan Sakura tidak enak. Kembali lagi Sakura harus membuang makanan yang telah ia susah payah buat untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah dan ia tidak ingin dipaksa. Sakura berusaha untuk bersabar mengapa suaminya bertingkah tak peduli akhir-akhir ini. Merasa diacuhkan oleh suaminya, Sakura membawa laptopnya keluar dari kamar untuk mengetik di ruang tamu. Ia mulai mengetik kembali pada laptopnya.

_Ini sangat menyakitkan. Terakhir kali aku pergi ke dokter, aku divonis kanker otak stadium akhir. Dokter memperkirakan sisa hidupku hanya tinggal 1 tahun lagi. Kuharap kalian tidak memiliki penyakit yang sama denganku. Mengetahui akan kecantikanku yang luar biasa memang membuatku sombong. Aku benar-benar terpaksa melakukan itu, tentu saja. Aku tidak berniat untuk bertingkah sombong pada siapa pun. Meski begitu banyak orang yang kuabaikan dan aku selalu memberitahu mereka kecantikan adalah segalanya. Tapi kenyataannya adalah tidak. Kecantikanku ini palsu karena sikapku. Jika aku memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, pasti kau tidak percaya. Suamiku sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Itu membuatku semakin hari semakin terpuruk. Aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaan ini padanya. Rasanya aku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menyembunyikan kepalsuan ini. Rambutku yang panjang dan terawat ini bukanlah rambut asliku. Aku memakai rambut palsu untuk mempercantik wajahku. Aku sudah botak! Aku tidak memiliki rambut dan suamiku tidak sama sekali tahu tentang ini. Termasuk orang tuaku. Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan dalam hidupku adalah mencintai suamiku. _Tak terasa air mata Sakura mengalir begitu saja.

Saat ia tersadar, ia menghapus air matanya. Oh, Kami-sama. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Mengapa ia harus menangis? Sakura harus tidur cepat sekarang. Mungkin suaminya telah tertidur. Sakura menyimpan berkas tulisannya itu dalam laptopnya lalu mematikannya. Menarik nafas, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura berharap Sasuke sudah tertidur. Karena Sakura tidak ingin suaminya tahu kalau ia baru saja menangis. Sasuke jarang melihat Sakura menangis. Mungkin terakhir kali Sasuke melihat Sakura menangis adalah saat Sakura dan dirinya menikah. Untunglah Sasuke telah tertidur. Tangan Sakura yang kurus itu menyimpan laptop di atas meja kerjanya. Ia harus minum obatnya sekarang yang ia simpan di dalam laci. Sasuke pernah bertanya obat-obat itu gunanya untuk apa. Sakura hanya memberitahu kalau itu untuk obat penenang dan obat untuk cepat tidur. Dan dengan alasan yang lain. Menarik laci meja lampunya, Sakuraterdiam sejenak.

"Surat? Surat apa ini?" bisik Sakura cukup terkejut. Terakhir ia membuka laci ini ia tida melihat ada surat di dalamnya. Penuh dengan penasaran, Sakura meraih secarik kertas yang terlipat itu lalu ia membukanya. Tulisan Sasuke.

_Kepada Gaara,_

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka perasaan ini akan tumbuh begitu cepat saat aku pertama kali melihatmu masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnnya. Ini sungguh aneh, namun saat aku menatap matamu langsung, aku merasakan kedamaian sekarang. Aku rasa aku mencintaimu. Mengetahui istriku tidak pernah memerhatikanmu, ternyata Kami-sama telah mengirimkanmu untukku. Untuk memerhatikanku. Dan aku benar-benar menghargainya. Entah kapan istriku akan sadar bahwa ia terlalu sombong dan menyadari bahwa ia adalah istriku, aku tidak tahu. Aku mengabaikannya karena ia juga mengabaikanku. Aku ingin sekali memiliki istri yang benar-benar perhatian padaku, kupikir itu adalah Sakura. Ternyata tidak. Sakura lebih mementingkan dirinya dibanding diriku. Tapi yang jelas aku senang tiap kali kau datang ke rumahku. Kuharap perasaan ini akan bertahan._

_Love, U.S_

Sakura menarik nafasnya sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya meneteskan setitik air mata. Kecewa dengan apa yang telah suaminya lakukan padanya. Dengan cepat Sakura kembali melipat kertas itu lalu mengembalikannya pada laci. Ia tidak ingin meminum obatnya untuk sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar sakit saat mengetahui suaminya mengabaikannya karena kurangnya perhatian Sakura padanya. Ini semua karena Sakura merasa ketakutan untuk kehilangan Sasuke. Ia mementingkan kecantikannya karena Sakura takut Sasuke akan bosan dengannya. Bagaimana jika Sakura memberitahu penyakitnya pada Sasuke? Tentu saja Sasuke akan merasa jijik dengannya. Kepala Sakura rasa berdenyut-denyut mengetahui suaminya telah berpaling darinya. Ia sadar sekarang. Ia benar-benar sadar. Selama ini ternyata perhatian Sakura kurang cukup untuk Sasuke. Sasuke membutuhkan yang lebih dari Sakura. Sasuke membutuhkan Sakura yang perhatian. Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura harus membuat sebuah perubahan besar dalam dirinya. Mungkin mulai besok ia dapat membuktikan pada Sasuke bahwa ia sadar bahwa ia adalah istri yang baik untuk Sasuke. Karena Sakura tahu, hal yang terakhir ia lakukan di dunia ini adalah mencintai suaminya. Itu saja. Dan kenangan sepeninggalnya nanti, ia ingin bukunya akan diterbitkan. Mungkin, itu akan terjadi.

* * *

Sakura benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke maka ia harus bertindak. Pagi ini ia benar-benar bangun untuk membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke. Ia membuka situs internet resep-resep makanan. Untunglah supermarket menyediakan segala keperluannya sehingga sekarang ia telah berhasil membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke. Ia harap masakannya yang pertama ini akan membuat Sasuke kagum padanya. Panas Sasuke sudah mulai turun saat tadi pagi Sakura memeriksanya. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengingat surat tadi malam. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengungkitnya pada Sasuke. Senyumnya terlihat saat ia melihat Sasuke telah terbangun dari tidur.

"Selamat pagi sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?" sapa Sakura, ia benar-benar berubah hingga Sasuke harus menelaah apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Apa kepala istrinya baru saja terbentur? Sakura tampak lebih ceria pagi ini dibanding pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke, bingung dengan suara yang parau.

"Apa? Aku hanya membuatkan sarapan untuk suamiku agar ia cepat sembuh. Aku membuatkannya spesial untukmu, sayang. Kuharap kau menyukainya,"

"Aku tidak ingin teracuni oleh makananmu," ejek Sasuke. Sakura tertawa renyah saat Sakura berpikir itu adalah lelucon. Tapi sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak menganggapnya itu sebuah lelucon.

"Ayo, cobalah," Sakura menyodorkan satu sendok makanan itu pada Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak ingin membuka mulutnya. Saat sendok itu menyentuh bibir Sasuke, dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura hingga sendok itu terjatuh. Itu benar-benar mengejutkan Sakura. Namun Sakura berusaha tegar untuk memaklumi mengapa suaminya bersikap seperti itu padanya. Mungkin Sakura memang harus melewati proses perubahannya juga, maksudnya Sasuke harus beradaptasi.

"Kurasa aku sudah sembuh, Sakura. Kurasa besok aku bisa bekerja. Dan hari ini aku ingin pergi keluar. Bolehkah aku?"

"Apa aku ikut?"

"Hn, kurasa kau jangan ikut Sakura. Karena aku pergi ke tempat rekan kerjaku untuk membicarakan bisnisku yang tertunda dengannya," ujar Sasuke, berbohong. Sakura tahu Sasuke berbohong, itu dapat terlihat dari cara bicara Sasuke berubah dan matanya. Sakura menarik nafasnya lalu ia mengangguk. Lalu Sakura berjongkok untuk mengambil sendok yang Sasuke tepis dari tangannya. Mungkin Sasuke memang masih terkejut dengan perubahan yang Sakura berikan.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Bulan demi bulan juga berlalu. Sisa hidup Sakura tinggal 2 minggu lagi dan sampai sekarang pun Sasuke belum mengetahuinya. Sakura memang benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Gaara dan Sakura sudah hebat dalam memasak makanan. Perhatian Sakura terhadap Sasuke semakin hari semakin bertambah. Tulisan Sakura di laptopnya pun sudah hampir selesai dan tinggal ia print untuk dikirimkan ke penerbit buku. Namun Sasuke masih saja tidak peduli terhadap Sakura. Ia hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh. Meski tiap malam Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang dan telah menyiapkan makan malam, namun saat Sasuke pulang, Sasuke selalu memberitahu padanya kalau ia telah makan di luar bersama dengan temannya. Dan tentu saja itu bersama dengan Gaara. Sakura hanya dapat menarik nafasnya. Sore ini tampaknya Sakura sedang berada dalam perasaan yang senang karena malam ini ia akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Sasuke. Tangannya benar-benar penuh dengan empat kantong kertas berwarna cokelat itu. Namun dengan cepat ia memasukannya ke dalam bagasi. Parkir mobil saat itu benar-benar sepi bahkan gelap. Lampu parkiran tidak menyala malam ini, mungkin rusak.

"Oh sial," umpat Sakura sangat ia ingin mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, tiba-tiba saja kunci mobil itu macet di dalamnya sehingga Sakura harus bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Hei, kau butuh bantuan?" tanya seorang lelaki dari belakang. Sakura yang mendengar suara lelaki itu langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum. "Ada apa dengan kunci mobilmu?"

"Kurasa aku tidak dapat–"

"Ssh," tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu mendorong kepala Sakura ke belakang hingga kepala Sakura terpukul pada kaca mobil belakangnya. Mulut di tutup dengan tangan lelaki ini. Seharusnya Sakura mendengar perkataan Sasuke dulu. Sakura harus berhati-hati jika pergi kemana-mana. Dan jangan berbicara pada orang asing. Karena biasanya orang asing adalah pembunuh. Sakura menarik nafasnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Karena ia tahu, penjahat ini akan mengancamnya. Oh, siapa pun, tolong Sakura! "Sekarang, berikan aku dompet dan ponselmu dan jangan berteriak," ancam lelaki itu. Sakura tidak tahu lagi ia harus berbuat saat lelaki itu menodongnya dengan sebuah pisau. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sakura mengambil dompetnya yang ia taruh di dalam kantong celana jinsnya lalu ia memberikannya pada lelaki itu merampasnya dengan kasar lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sakura.

"Sekarang pergi dan jangan lapor pada polisi karena dompetmu telah berada di tanganku!" ancam lelaki itu. "Maka aku akan tahu dimana alamat rumahmu," lanjut penjahat itu menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Dengan kasar, tangan penjahat itu menarik kunci mobil yang masih macet di dalam sana. Namun ternyata penjahat itu bisa mengeluarkannya. Bibir Sakura bergemetar saat angin malam yang dingin menghembusnya hingga menembus kulit dan menyentuh tulangnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ia hampir dibunuh tadi adalah Sasuke. Ia akan merelakan segalanya pada siapa pun asalkan ia akan masih tetap hidup. Mengetahui ia memiliki waktu hidup yang singkat, ia tidak ingin waktu yang masih tersisa terbuang begitu saja. Mobilnya telah pergi dibawa oleh penjahat itu. Sakura terpaksa harus pulang jalan kaki sekarang. Ia tidak memiliki uang. Semua uangnya berada di dalam dompetnya. Sial, rumahnya cukup jauh dari supermarket itu. Tapi Sakura tahu ia pasti bisa pulang dengan selamat. Ia mengingat kata-katanya 11 bulan yang lalu. _Hal terakhir yang kulakukan di dunia ini adalah mencintainya._

* * *

"Sakura? Dimana kau?" Sasuke berteriak panik saat ia mendapati kamarnya kosong. Kemana istrinya? Ponsel Sakura tidak dapat dihubungi sedari tadi. Kami-sama, Sasuke berharap istrinya baik-baik saja di luar sana. Terlebih lagi sekarang keadaan hujan. Oh, mengapa Sasuke sekarang sangat merasa khawatir terhadap istrinya? Biasanya ia tidak merasa seperti ini. Frustasi, Sasuke menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Berharap Sakura akan cepat pulang. Beberapa bulan terakhir Sasuke memang selalu bersikap dingin pada Sakura, padahal Sakura telah menjadi istrinya yang benar-benar perhatian. Sakura selalu menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke, menyiapkan kopi untuknya, dan membukakan dasi untuk Sasuke. Sama seperti apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak membalas itu semua. Sial. Sasuke memang telah membuang waktunya yang benar-benar berharga bersama dengan istrinya. Yang sekarang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah Sakura pulang dengan selamat. Mengenai Gaara. Sasuke rasa perasaannya telah pudar terhadap Gaara. Mungkin beberapa minggu ini Sasuke akan menguji perasaannya lagi. Jika perasaannya telah memudar, berarti Sasuke telah kembali mencintai Sakura yang telah ia abaikan beberapa bulan. Terlarut dalam pikirannya, akhirnya ia tersadar. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Kami-sama, Sakura belum pulang juga.

"Sasuke-kun?" tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara Sakura dari luar. Ketukan pintu juga terdengar. Seperti harimau, Sasuke langsung berlari cepat menuju pintu utama lalu ia membuka pintunya. "Sas—"

"Sakura!" Sasuke berseru saat ia mendapati istrinya yang basah kuyup itu. Hujan masih deras. Dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk Sakura untuk menghangatkan tubuh istrinya. "Sakura! Kau dari mana saja sayang?" tanya Sasuke mengelus rambut palsu istrinya itu. Sasuke bahkan belum mengetahui rambut itu palsu. Tak ingin berlama-lama di luar –masih dalam keadaan berpelukan—Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lalu ia mengunci pintu utamanya.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Aku benar-benar bahagia melihatmu lagi!" seru Sakura menangis. Sakura berpikir ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun sekarang suaminya sedang menyentuh pipinya. Sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kau dari mana saja sayang?" tanya Sasuke benar-benar khawatir. Ia mengelus pipi Sakura yang dingin itu. "Mengapa kau tidak kembali dengan mobilmu? Kau jalan kaki?"

"Aku baru saja dirampok, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa melihatmu Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Kami-sama! Bisakah kau berhenti bilang tidak apa-apa padaku? Karena aku muak. Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau baru saja dirampok. Dan mengapa kau selalu bilang kalau kau masih bisa melihatku?"

"Karena waktu kita hidup di dunia ini sangat singkat, Sasuke. Itu berarti waktuku tinggal sedikit untuk bisa mencintaimu. Karena hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini sebelum aku meninggal adalah mencintaimu," jelas Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut lalu ia tersenyum.

"Sakura." Sasuke tak dapat membalas perkataan Sakura yang benar-benar membingungkan. Sehingga Sasuke memeluk Sakura kembali. Saat itu juga Sasuke tersadar. Ia telah berhenti mencintai Gaara, ia mencintai Sakura. Perubahan positif yang Sakura buat benar-benar berhasil menarik hati Sasuke kembali. Dan itu tidak mudah. Semuanya butuh perjuangan.

* * *

Kembali hari demi hari berlalu. Kali ini Sasuke dapat benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang dari istrinya. Namun yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah Anna selalu saja melenguh kesakitan. Tetapi, Sakura selalu memberitahu pada Sasuke bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak memerlukan dokter. Padahal tiap tiga kali seminggu Sakura pergi ke dokter pagi-pagi. Sakura telah diberitahu untuk menginap di rumah sakit untuk perawatan yang intensif, tapi Sakura tidak mau. Ia tahu ia adalah wanita yang kuat maka ia tidak memerlukan perawatan intensif. Hari ini Sasuke berniat untuk mengirimkan surat untuk Gaara lagi. Kali ini surat itu berisi bahwa hubungan mereka tidak dapat berlanjut lebih lama lagi. Kebetulan sekali Gaara tidak berada di rumah karena ia memiliki panggilan pekerjaan dari luar kota, lagi. Sehingga malam itu Sasuke menaruh surat itu dalam kotak surat Gaara. Dan yeah, Justin meninggalkan Sakura di rumah sendirian. Setelah ia menaruh surat itu dalam kotak surat Gaara, ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu ia kembali membawa mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Sasuke masih mengingat perkataan Sakura tentang '_Hal terakhir yang kulakukan di dunia ini adalah mencintaimu'_. Ia masih bingung dengan perkataan itu. Apa yang sedang Sakura permainkan selama ini? Memangnya Sakura akan cepat sekali meninggal? Jika ya, mengapa itu? Andai Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura menderita penyakit kanker, sudah pasti Sasuke akan merawat Sakura sebaik mungkin. Namun kenyataannya adalah Sakura tidak ingin memberitahu itu pada Sasuke.

Tak terasa Sasuke telah berada di halaman rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia turun lalu berlari menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Kejadiannya benar-benar terjadi saat Sasuke telah sampai di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat istrinya terbaring dengan mata terpejam serta penuh kedamaian di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak pernah Sasuke melihat wajah istrinya sedamai itu. Lalu ia mendekati istrinya.

"Hei, sayang. Aku sudah pulang," bisik Sasuke berlutut di depan tempat tidur Sakura lalu mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Hei, sayang. Kupikir kita akan makan malam bersama," bisik Sasuke berusaha membangunkan istrinya selembut mungkin. Namun tidak ada respon dari Sakura. Sasuke menempatkan kepalanya pada dada Sakura untuk menggoda istrinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja mata Sasuke melebar mengetahui tidak ada detak jantung dari istrinya.

"Sakura, sayang! Bangun, sayang? Sakura, kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Sasuke menepuk-tepuk pipi Sakura dengan kencang. Namun Sakura tidak bangun juga. "Sakura? Sayang, jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu. Sakura? Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura menga—" ucapan Sasuke berhenti saat ia mengelus kepala Sakura tiba-tiba saja rambut Sakura tertarik, terlepas dari kepalanya. Rambut palsunya terlepas begitu saja. Apa-apaan? Apa yang terjadi terhadap istrinya? Sasuke menarik nafasnya lalu ia menarik rambut palsu itu semakin ke atas hingga benar-benar terlepas dari kepala Sakura.

"Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sayang?" Sasuke menepuk pipi istrinya. Namun memang benar. Istrinya telah meninggalkan istrinya karena suatu penyakit yang selama ini istrinya sembunyikan. Seharusnya Sasuke mengetahui ini sejak ia melihat obat-obatan itu. Sial! Air mata Sasuke menitik. Mengingat perkataan istrinya '_Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini adalah mencintaimu'._

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasuke berbisik, menangis. Namun terlambat. Gadis cantiknya itu telah terpanggil ke surga. Sasuke telah kehilangan istrinya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan istrinya. Sekarang Sasuke tahu, apa yang dimaksud dari hal terakhir yang kulakukan di dunia ini adalah mencintaimu. Dan Sakura melakukannya.

Sakura telah pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya. Tidak ada yang abadi. Termasuk kecantikanmu. Kecantikan hati akan lebih terlihat dibanding kecantikan fisikmu. Sasuke telah mengetahuinya.

_Hal terakhir apa yang akan dilakukanmu di dunia ini? Karena hal terakhir yang Sakura lakukan di dunia ini adalah mencintai suaminya. Dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bukan karena alasan kecantikan. Dan kecantikan bukanlah segalanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HAI MINNA!**

**Baru kali ini aku post oneshoot-ku, sebenernya sih fic ini udah lamaaaa banget bersarang di file lappie tapi karena dulu pair dan ceritanya bukan Naruto jadi setelah membaca ulang aku pun mengubah pairingnya, jadi SasuSaku! :D**

**Maaf klo fic ini jelek ya._. dan tentang fic yang Surprised Mariagge sebenernya udah jadi sampe chapter end tapi karena lagi males dan aku ngerasa fic itu jelek banget jadi aku bingung mau dilanjut lagi atau ga, tapi nanti aku usahain supaya lanjut sama end deh^^**

**Oh ya klo ada yang salah tentang penempatan genre dan rated bilang yaaa! Aku masih bingung soalnya._.V**

**Arigatou sudah membaca! Dan jangan lupa untuk review yaaaa *blew kiss***


End file.
